Darkness Inside of Me
by darkness wasted
Summary: Amy and Cream are being harmed by Eggman. Sonic has reached his limits and changed into Dark Sonic. What is he going to do to Eggman? Sonic's Point of view


I'm bored and on writer's block. So I'm making one shots to expand my mind. 

Yay Steelers. They Won. 

There are times whn you say fuck it and live on. But other times there is just too much going on that you explode. That's just exactly what I did inside Eggman's Base. I let lose my dark side.

_Four Years Ago_

"Leave them alone, Eggman!" I growled. Thanks to a few mishaps my friends, Cream and Amy, were captured. Knuckles and Tails weren't with me today which made this all the more difficult. Me and the girls were just out having a good time. Amy, as always, was asking me to marry her or ask her out.

We were taken by Eggman at the park a few hours ago. I broke free but Eggman was using my friends to try to get me to give up my emerald I always carry with me. Just as I was about to use my trade mark Spin Dash. He began to torture them.

They were being held inside a glass pod that was charged by electricity. I saw how pain they were in. Cream was just a baby in my eyes and Amy was one tough girl. But even that much pain is too much. I growled and ran at hyper speed towards the fat ass.

A robot got in my way of course. I jumped up. Did a one hand flip on the robot's head and slammed my feet down onto Eggman's hover craft thing. I punched into his controls and pulled out the many wires that made the machines work.

"So-Sonic!"

I growled at him and he smirked at me. He slammed his fist onto another button and I heard a blood chilling scream from Cream. I looked back in horror and saw that the toture got worse. Poor Cream was in so much pain that she fainted. Amy did as well.

"Hehe."

I slowly turned my neck to Eggman and growled. My fists were clenteched and my anger reaching it's limits. I started to shake and my quills began to grow upward. I could feel the dark energy running through my body like wild fire. My eyes went full white. My upper lip curved over my pointed fangs.

"What the..."

I made eye contact with him and grew in strength. He looked scared. He should be. I've only become this one other time. I let out an anrgy scream and the base began to shake. I jumped into the air and spin dashed into every machine, weapon, and experiment Eggman has made with in this base.

"Stop!"

I smirked and changed course to the doc's hover craft. He gained speed and my anger has went to the boiling point. With a final scream of mercy, I went straight through the hover craft like knife through butter. I heard a scream and Eggman flew half way across the room knocked out. but I wasn't finished. He went too far this time.

As I stalked my way over to the unconcicous doctor I heard a faint squeek. I turned my head and my pupiless eyes widened. I saw Cream trying to stand with Amy trying to help her. They both were in bad shape. I forgot about the doc and raced over to them.

I was still in pure anger so I didn't let go of my Dark Side. I looked at tem within the pod and growled. I threw a heavy punch and glass went flying. Amy hugged my waist while Cream held onto my arm. I kneeled on one knee and embraced them both.

"Mr. Sonic?"

I didn't reply to Cream. My ears perked up to a luagh and I heard metal and wood snapping. The ass hole got away. I growled and tunred my head. It was true. He was gone. I was about to give chase until Amy held onto me tighter.

"Can we just go home?" she asked me. I began to relax. My color didn't go back but eyes re gained their emerald green. I nodded and helped them up. Amy could still walk but I carried Cream. She hugged me while Amy held onto my arm.

I walked them out of the base saying nothing. I was sure they noticed. I heard Cream and Amy speaking but I wasn't reall listening. My mind was on how long it would take me to get rid of Eggman once and for all. It was a simple good guy beats bad guy thing in the past. Now it's just revenge.

Knew this wasn't going to be any good. I told you I was trying to expand my mind and this poped out. Oh well. Thanks for reading.


End file.
